Certain communications networks, such as cable networks, use a common or shared communications medium over which data is transmitted and received between various devices. A mismatch between the impedance of the communications system and the shared medium can cause undesirable signal reflections to propagate onto the shared medium leading to an increase in signal degradation and errors. Various communication systems, such as cable modems, include transceivers that operate in different modes at various times. When operating in these different modes or transitioning between them, an impedance mismatch can develop or worsen. Accordingly, a need exists for systems and methods that reduce the impact of reflected signals caused by an impedance mismatch between a communications system and shared medium regardless of the mode of operation that the communications system is operating in.